


Don’t care If I die.

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: A direct sequel to Flip Flap Flyhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/19700422
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 2





	Don’t care If I die.

I knock on the large door, as always Bodahn is there to usher me inside.

He leads me to the main room and bows out, promising more tea.

On the floor Marian Hawke sits cross legged, scattered in front of her is her grimoire, her secret collection of books and old scrolls of spells.

Officially I don’t know anything about it. 

Unofficially I know it is a mix of her own, her fathers, Merrill’s, Danarius and Anders’ books.

Her eyes are closed and her lips move in a silent chant, her hands rest on her knees, palms up and small tendrils of lightning dance over her fingers.

Merrill is curled up on her favourite chair, the one in the corner wide enough for her to curl up sideways on, the draft book is back in her hands, well hand, the other thumb is back in her mouth.

Varric is on the broken sofa, face furrowed in concentration as he writes. Sometimes he mutters a curse and scribbles over a line.

None of them have noticed me.

“Good evening.” I say to the room then a lot happens all at once.

There is a surprisingly dense thump as Varric jumps and collapses what little structure is left in the sofa.

There is a bright flash as lightning flies from Hawke’s fingertips. It bounces off a lampshade and then discharges over the ceiling, leaving another large burn mark.

Merrill screams shrilly and ducks under the chair.

After much muttered cursing in Elven, Dwarven, Ferelden and Common tongue, Marian glares at me.

“You could have said hello Aveline.” She smiles to take the edge off her words before helping Varric out of the ruins of the sofa.

“I did, none of you were paying attention.” I say as I take a seat, glad to rest after a long shift in full heavy armour.

“Oh, sorry Aveline, I was elsewhere.” Her voice is distracted as she sits down once more, assuming the same cross legged stance.

“I probably shouldn’t know what you are doing should I?” I say with a sigh as the lightning returns.

“Probably not.” Hawke replies cheerfully.

I shake my head and smile as Merrill returns to her chair and flows back into that cat-like curled up position.

The lightning seems to grow around her hand, and trickle down her arm.

“Hawke.” I begin but she shushes me.

There is a loud crunching noise, a bright flash of blue light and in her place sits a bright yellow budgie.

The others are placidly unconcerned at the sight, this comforts me greatly.

“Still a budgie Hawke.” Is Varric’s world weary reply, still looking at his book.

Another flash and crunch and Hawke is back.

“Still? Damn it!” Her voice is mildly annoyed as she pulls her notebook and adds yet another tally.

“How many Hawke?” I ask.

“Fourteen budgies, one tom cat.” Is her slightly sullen reply.

“You turned into a tom cat?” I ask incredulously, closely examining her face to try to see if she is joking.

“That was adorable, Hawke you make a wonderful cat, Aveline you should have seen.” Merrill interjects with her eyes wide at the memory.

Hawke smiles at her.

“About an hour ago, I somehow turned into a tom cat.” Her voice is rueful as she rubs the back of her neck.

“Merrill kept stroking me and playing with my ears.” A slight blush on her cheeks.

“You were such a playful cat Hawke, and so beautiful, not that you aren’t anyway I mean you are beautiful but normally not a tuxedo that meows in my lap and plays with string.” Merrill’s voice is excited as she lays the book down and sits upright.

“I must confess being a cat was quite fun.” Hawke says blushing.

“I would say it was more disturbing than fun.” Varric states darkly.

“Varric it’s fine, I know what I’m doing.” Hawke replies in a gentle soothing voice.

“I just don’t trust shapeshifting Hawke, also you were way too interested in licking your balls for my liking.” He shudders.

“And what is wrong with a girl cleaning her balls?” Hawke challenges him.

“Nothing inherently, it's just that most of us with balls prefer to clean them in private.” Varric explains with a gesture of his pencil.

“You would lick if you could.” Hawke replies, smirking.

“I can, I just don’t.” His reply is stated flatly as fact though the smirk on his face tells a different story.

“And the dragon?” I ask, referring to her dream transformation.

“Not even close.” Is her reply with a sigh.

“Probably for the best.” I say with not a small amount of relief, while it is not entirely her fault, things have a tendency to explode around Hawke in human form.

It could only get worse if she was thirty tonnes of flying furnace.

“You are cuter as a cat than a dragon.” Merrill adds and Hawke blushes slightly.

“Should we give you two some space?” Varric mutters, just quiet enough to pretend to be talking to himself.

“Later maybe.” Hawke mutters and it is Merrill’s turn to blush brightly.

I shake my head and gratefully take the tea that Bohdan presses into my hands.


End file.
